


[Podfic] teach me how to say goodbye

by sallysparrow017



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Tropes, Tropes Everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of amurderof's 'teach me how to say goodbye'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “If savages go to the same place as the rest of the Maker’s good little children, what’s the point in being a good person?”</p>
<p>    “Don’t—”</p>
<p>    “Maybe we end up somewhere else, is all I’m saying. You really think a murky dreamscape of spirits and demons is gonna keep us apart?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] teach me how to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [teach me how to say goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784985) by [amurderof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderof/pseuds/amurderof). 



Author: amurderof  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Pairing: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus

 

Length: 00:31:45  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Teach%20Me%20How%20To%20Say%20Goodbye.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Past Lives’ by Ke$ha.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [amurderof](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amurderof/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
